diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Robot
"Rise of the Robot" is the First Episode of the Robot. Like other first episodes, there are no changes in the rules. Description Text Nothing fancy: just calculation and altercation. Rules Standard Rules. How To Unlock Play Thief in the Night. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction Epilogue Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Bumpblade *Buster Sword (Level 3 reward option) *Headbutt *Juggling Ball *Mechanical Arm *Pea Shooter (Starting equipment) *Plasma Blaster (Starting equipment) *Ray Gun *Short Circuit *Spiked Shield *Ultima Weapon (Level 3 reward option) Shields *Forcefield *Small Shield Magic *Counter Spell *Healing Crystal Items *Cheat Code *Chocolate Cookie *Doppeldice *Fixed Payout *Heat Sink (Level 5 reward option) *Increment (Level 5 reward option) *Midnight Charm *Nudge *Spanner *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "robot_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Pea Shooter * Plasma Blaster Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It contains a Mechanical Arm. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm * and one of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code **Bumpblade **Ray Gun Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Fixed Payout *Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code **Bumpblade **Ray Gun **Fixed Payout **Spatula Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor, which will each contain an item from this list: *Juggling Ball *Spanner *Spiked Shield *Doppeldice *Short Circuit *Forcefield *Midnight Charm *Counter Spell *Chocolate Cookie Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. It will be a trade for your Heat Sink, your Increment, or one of your weapons, for one of these items: **Fixed Payout **Spatula **Juggling Ball **Headbutt Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Fixed Payout *Spatula Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and two of these items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. It cannot be Scathach. Trivia Rare Enemies can't be encountered in this Episode, like all other first episodes. The following enemies also cannot be encountered: *Banshee *Loud Bird Category:Episodes